


Label

by little_ruby



Category: Desperate Housewives
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is better than taking a nap and trying to figure out how to label yourself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Label

„Hey Robin, I think I’m gonna take a little nap. I’m feeling kinda tired.”  
Katherine looked into Robin’s room, where she saw her lover/girlfriend/friend with benefits, she just wasn’t sure what to call her yet, sitting on her bed reading a magazine. When Robin looked up and gave her one of her radiant smiles, Katherine was leaning to the label girlfriend, because she couldn’t quite imagine a life without those smiles. But then she heard some neighbor shouting for her kids and the label changed more to friends with benefits, because she knew she couldn’t handle the judgment of her neighborhood, if they would know that she had an actual relationship with a woman.  
“I think I know something way better than a nap to get your energy up again, honey.”  
Robin had gotten up from the bed and was now walking towards Katherine, who now could only label Robin as her lover, because of the way the blonde woman swayed her hips to get her attention. She licked her lips in anticipation of the things to come. And Katherine knew that it would be good, but she also knew that she was tired, because she didn’t get much sleep last night with Robin naked in her bed.  
“Robin, I don’t…”  
The other woman laid a finger on Katherine’s lips. “Sshh…trust me, it will work.”  
As Robin replaced her fingers with her mouth and kissed her lover, Katherine couldn’t resist anymore. She grabbed her by the waist and let her hands wander under her shirt. At this time, she couldn’t label herself and Robin anymore. She couldn’t even think anymore. All that she was able of doing was feeling. Feel the soft skin under her hands, the warm lips nibbling at her neck, the hands that were taking off her clothes. Later she wouldn’t even remember how they got in Robin’s bed both naked. All she could remember were the touches of her knowing lover all over her body and the touches of her all over Robin’s body. She could remember what it felt like to massage her breasts, to pinch her nipples, to slide through her wetness to enter her with two fingers, to let her tongue wander over her body until she could taste her arousal and giving her one hell of an orgasm.  
And of course would she remember how her lover made her sit up, so she could cradle her from behind while her hands roamed over her body until they found her clit, that was teased until she, Katherine Mayfair, begged her lover to please stop teasing and start ending it. Remembering how Robin then whispered into her ear, that she wanted exactly to know what Katherine wanted and her saying for the first time: “Fuck me…please….I…ooohhhh…” Because by then Robin had entered two fingers into her wetness and did as was asked of her, giving her lover an orgasm she would never forget.  
When they both fell back on the bed, satisfied and happy, Katherine had to admit that Robin had been right, this had been better than taking a nap. She felt awake and alive, as if nothing that came her way could harm her. That was until Robin asked her what they were for each other. Then Katherine had to admit to herself that she still couldn’t label her relationship with that gorgeous woman in front of her. But she hoped that Robin would be patient with her, because one thing she knew. She didn’t want Robin to leave her life.


End file.
